The Shadows Wake parts 1 2
by Sephys Angel of Chaos
Summary: Isrieal, a character designed from the FF7 world encounters an old rival, but he's the least of the troubles now, they both encounter a man named Vexus, who is seemingly up to something. And what is the mysterious voice? You wont know just yet. parts I an


The Shadows Wake

(part 1)

The silver moon was shineing through the night sky down onto the city below. It was a dark place, not too busy. Most people were asleep for the night makeing it quieter then it already is to begin with. Any small footstep was sure to be heard. In fact, it was some sort of noise like that, that caused a guard to look up around his surroundings. He glanced around in the shadows narrowing his eyes a bit with a curious look on his face.

"What is it Leon?" the other guard who was on duty asked.

"Nothing..nothing..thought I heard somthin' thats all..." Leon replied still glanceing around. A figure wrapped up in a black cloak with the hood pulled over it's face stood just beyond them silently. The wind made the cloth of the cloak waver slightly makeing it ripple like a pool of darkness. The figure took a chance to move and slowly continued to walk down the dirt path that was a road.

"Probably just the wind...it's awfully windy tonight.." the other guard said.

"Yea..." Leon agreed.

The figure proceeded down the road all the way to a small building and stopped. Looking around it she slowly backed up as if something was near. As quick as that a figure appeared on top the building and jumped off, flipping in the air and landing on it's feet in front of the cloaked figure.

"There is no reason to be hideing yourself...Isrieal..", the figure said standing up. It was a guy with long black hair that stood there with a smrik on his face. The figure dropped the cloak off herself and looked at him angerly.

"What do you want?"she asked quickly and harshly.

"Just to know what you are up to, and why you are here". He said with a smirks as the wind blew his hair out behind him giveing him a shadow effect.

"It's none of your business". Isrieal said starting to walk around him. His smile quickly vanished and he stepped in front of her.

"None of my business? I think it very well should be..." he said sternly.

"Don't start messing with this stuff your going to get yourself killed". She said sarcastically.

"Oh really?" he slid a shineing silver sword from the sheath at his side. Isrieal blinked as she looked at it.

"Do you really want to destroy me? Is it that necesary Nekrion?" she asked backing up a bit.

"Yes, I believe so you troublesome thing...funny how you can get people from both the light and the dark against you, eh?" he said stepping towards her.

"Your forgetting that I was an assasssin!" She yelled pulling her sword out, the side of her blade that was white glew red while the side that was black glowed a soft blue.

"Were? You still are!" he yelled swinging his blade. She quickly swung her's and countered the attack a flash of blue bolts emitted from her blade. Nekrion stepped back a bit.

"So, you can block.." he smirked a bit and disappered. Isrieal narrowed her eyes a bit and glanced around. Where was he to go in a place like this? She slowly spread her black angel wings and teleported to the top of a tall building. From here she looked around below. A small whirl of smoke appeared at the bottom of the building and in the middle stood Nekrion looking up at her a twisted grin on his face. He lurched forewards and began to run up the side of the building.

Isrieal slightly bent her knee's and sprang from the top and began glideing down. The long pieces of black material connected to her sleeves fanned out and waveredin the windgiveing off the effect that shadows were streaming behind her. Nekrion ran faster up the side watching her. As she neared him she she pulled her blade back then swung foreward the moment he crossed her point. Both their blades collided and bounded off one another. Isrieal quickly landed and began running up a black road.

Nekrion pushed off the building and backflipped down chaseing after her. She continued running up the road as it began to slant upwards on a hill. Nekrion kept up a short distance behind her. Isrieal drew in a sharp breath when she saw the road was broken into a steep fall. She looked to her side and saw the top of building which she quickly sprang onto and skidded across. Nekrion jumped after her not even slipping on the top of the buliding. She folded her wings back to give her more speed, feathers flying out behind her. Nekrion glared a bit as he zigzagged avoiding the feathers. Isrieal got ready to jump again as another building was comeing up. She timed it and landed on her feet and kept running. Nekrion did the same keeping this up halfway down the street.

Isrieal jumped one more time and slid to a stop in the middle of the top of the next building. She held her sword up in front of her and glared her eyes flashing silver for a second. Nekrion landed a few feet away from her and slowly stepped up to her.

"Don't you know when to give up?" he said. He slowly drew his blade back prepareing to swing foreward. Isrieal got ready to block. Nekrion released his energy and his blade clashed with hers. In that split second the top of the building collapsed inwards. Nekrion slipped back and fell downwards into the darkness that was inside the buliding. Isrieal fell to but a piece of the roof of the buliding caught her. She sat up on it and looked over the edge watching the fall into the abyss. They both quickly fell downwards and eventually hit the ground. The piece of the roof Isrieal was on broke to pieces and she was thrown off. She layed on the floor unconcious from being thrown off.

Leon turned his head towards his partner. "You hear that?" he questioned.

"Yea, sounded like a damn buliding collapsed. "

"What do we do?" Leon looked around.

"I wouldn't worry...it was probably that abandoned one down over the other side of this aera...it was bound to go at anytime...you know?"

Leon nodded slowly..."Yes, I know...this wind is probably what did it."

Leons partner pulled his hat over his eyes. "No kidding about that.."

-

Ok its the end of chap. one. what do ya think so far? Hehe.

-

The Shadows Wake

(part 2)

Isrieal finds herself standing in a room of darkness. She looks around and no matter how hard she trys she can't see the faintest glimmer of light. A voice suddenly echos through the aera.

"Isrieal,what are you doing?". She pauses for a minute.

"I...I'm..I dunno," she continues to look around. The voice echos through again.

"Isrieal...wake up!"

Isrieal's eyes fling open and she sits up looking around remembering the fall. She looks up and can only see a tiny aera of an opening,

"Damn...how far was that fall..." she looks around. Nekrion wasn't seen anywhere. Isrieal quietly stands up and gazes around. Surely this place was underground the building wasn't that tall. She pulls a few strands of her silvery hair out of her eyes and looks around. There was light comeing from somewhere. She made out a hallway in the faint glow of the light. Nekrion probably went that way and she would too. She walked slowly towards it being aware of what was around her and she held her sword at her side. She listened for the faintest sound but couldn't hear anything.

Nekrion stood in the room at the other end of the hall looking around. His eyes shifted slowly to the hallway as Isrieal stepped into the room,

"And, here I thought you were dead.." he said quietly.

"Well too bad,where the hell are we?" she snapped.

"You expect me to know?" Nekrion said angerly as he put his sword away.

"So your not going to kill me now?" she rolls her eyes.

"I guess not, we need to figure out whats going on" he takes a few steps foreward.

"Why? Can't we just fly back up?" she said.

"Well, arn't you wondering what's going on I mean how often do you find places underground?" Nekrion said looking at her,

"...Fine..." she mutters. Isrieal turns a little her eyes being drawn to a shadow on the ceiling. There was something sitting on one of the wood rafters. It was black and had emrald green horns. Its dark emrald green leather like wings were folded at its sides. Nekrion saw it too for he ran next to her and had his sword steady in his grip.

"Look at..."

"Shut it..." Isrieal cut in studying it. She knew what this was. She dug through her memories. There she found it. Thats what it was, a winged Cavern Knight. They had poor eye focus and could mainly see moveing objects.

"Don't move.." she said watching it. It was stareing right at them but it didn't move at all. It's eyes shifted from side to side and fell back down on them occasionaly. Nekrion noted this and stood still. The Cavern Knight flexed it's wings a little and sniffed the air. It's head tilted towards them a little as it sniffed.

"It's gonna smell us..." Nekrion said. He raised his sword a bit.

"Not yet!" Isrieal yelled, but it was too late the creature caught the gint on the sword and dove straight at them. They both jumped out of it's way causeing it to slide between them. Isrieal turned and watched it. She gathered a ball of dark energy in her hand.

The Cavern Knight lifted back up and zipped at Nekrion. Nekrion raised his blade just in time to connect the broad end with the creatures head. The Cavern Knight pushed against the blade trying to over power him. Nekrion lost his footing a bit and began to slowly slide backwards. The creature opened its mouth and smashed its fangs into the blade, the force causeing Nekrion to be pushed back more. The creature pulled back to strike again, it was just about to smack into the blade when a black orb crashed into it and sent it colliding with the wall.

Nekrion took the chance to run up to it and stab his blade through it with a flash of red. The creature jumped a bit it's wings flapping out but next they slowly curled over and fell. Nekrion pulled his blade out and stood there for a moment watching it before he turned back towards Isrieal.

"Let's hope there's not too many of those" he muttered.

"We're wasteing our time" Isrieal sighed.

"Look, there's somebody down here, and somethings up! We're going to find out the who and what of this." Nekrion snapped.

"Fine,fine whatever..." Isrieal said as she continued to walk slowly throught the room. The light from the torches on the walls reflected off her silver hair causeing it to shine. She looked around and saw a brown door at the other end of the dirt tunnel.

"Hey, Nekrion...look.." She stopped in front of it and ran her hand down it softly.

"Just open it already..." Nekrion said. Isrieal swallowed and slowly placed her hand on the handle, she turned it and began to push the door open. When it was open to a crack she peeked through. Nothing it seemed, Then again there wasn't much light, just darkness, and she began to daze off as she watched it.

"What are you doing..?" a voice echoed through her mind.

"I'm checking..." she anwsered it.

"Checking what?" it replied.

"To see whats there,"

"But...you can't see anything it's dark,"

"I know..." she said.

"There's nothing harmful..."

"What do you mean nothing harmful?" she asked.

"Won't hurt you..." the voice trailed off.

"What do you mean won't hurt me? What's there?" Isrieal snapped back to find Nekrion stareing at her.

"What are you doing? Just go already." he said annoyed.

"Sorry.." she said quietly and stepped in. Nothing was to be seen. She stepped in farther and looked behind her.

"I'm comeing.."Nekrion said knowing the reason for her looking. They both continued to walk to what felt like the middle of the room when the light source that was the doorway shut out, Isrieal blinked and glanced around. Now it was total darkness and silence. Her eyes strained to see something...anything, the dark just swirled around and it was makeing her dizzy. She lost her sense of direction and froze in her steps not wanting to move. She shut her eyes, she just couldn't look anymore. The voice came into her head again.

"Open your eyes..."

"Why! I can't see anything...it's..it's"

"Just relax and open them.."

" I.." she took a small breath.

"Just trust me.." it said and faded off again.

Isrieal stood there for a moment. She thought about the voice and calmed herself as much as possible. So far it had helped her. She had to trust it again. She took one more breath and slowly opened her eyes. The room had a dim glow to it. She opened them even more and looked around. She could make out objects..she could see...not perfectly but in shades and shadows. It was better then nothing, and things had an outline to them. She turned and looked at Nekrion.

"Holy crap!" he stumbled back a bit. "Since when do your eye's glow silver?"

"Huh?" she asked. Then she realized she could see and put it together. "I don't know, but I can see in the dark now"

"Lucky you..." Nekrion said. She peered around more. Oh, something was here, she could sense it. In fact she could see it!

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "Who are you!" she shouted.

"Who are you talking to now oh crazy one..."Nekrion sighed.

"No really!" she yelled. It was true. There was someone there, and they walked up towards them. Isrieal watched the figure approach. It stopped in front of them and looked at them. It was a guy she could tell that much but she had never saw him before. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked angryly.

"You...can see me?" he said taken aback.

"Well duh," she rolled her eyes.

"You two seem to have fallen straight out of your own business" the man said darkly.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when you have no choice" Isrieal snapped. Nekrion stood there confused like untill he finally spoke up.

"Alright, what's going on and who the heck are you?" he said in an outburst.

"Me?" The guy turned toward him. "I am Vexus." he said. Nekrion blinked and studied him. Isrieal turned and looked at Nekrion then she looked back at Vexus. He flicked his hand and a few torches lit reflecting light off his redish hair.

"What are you doing down here?" Isrieal asked.

"I believe I should be asking you that" he replied.

"I told you we didn't have a chioce the building collapsed!"

"Oh..so it worked?" Vexus asked.

"Worked? What exactly are you doing?" Nekrion asked.

"Something...you will find out soon enough" Vexus smirked and a black mist started circleing around them. Before any of them could blink they were standing in a whole other room in a diffrent place. The walls were a smooth black and appeared to be made of obsidean. The floor had a deep blue carpet. Green torches were burning on the walls in there.

"Now what" Isrieal sighed

"I dont know...but that Vexus guy isn't here" Nekrion said glanceing around the room.

"I have no clue where we are...maybe we should look around a little" she suggested.

"Ya..okay," Nekrion agreed as he spotted a black iron door with white spikes on it.

-

The end of part two...I'll have part three soon. (I decided to put parts one and two together since part one was short)


End file.
